


Birthday Wishes 4/7: And One to Grow On

by deansdirtybb



Series: Birthday Wishes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb





	Birthday Wishes 4/7: And One to Grow On

  
  
** Birthday Wishes:  And One to Grow On **

  
Sam gazed up at his brother; eyes glazed over and mouth swollen.  He was in complete bliss.  This was just his first gift, and he knew Dean fully intended to follow through on the whole list.  He smiled and reached a hand around his brother’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

“Ready to get back to the motel now, Sammy?”  Dean asked, a mischievous twinkle in his bright green eyes.

Sam nodded and grinned, “Hell yeah, Dean.  You owe me a few more gifts.”

Dean quirked one eye brow, “I owe you, do I?  Don’t be such a demanding brat, Sam,” he said, voice full of mock-warning.

“Why, Dean?  What happens to brats?”  Sam was trying to play along casually, but he already felt the stirrings of excitement at what he knew his brother’s answer would be.

Dean leaned down to Sam’s ear and with a low gruff voice, “They get spanked, Sammy.”  Dean felt it when Sam quickly sucked in a breath. “You want that, little brother?  Spread over my knee, getting your ass spanked cherry red?”  Sam moaned, already feeling his dick start to harden at just the thought.

“Yes.  No. I mean-” Sam was flustered, wanting to keep up the game, but needing to be bare-assed under Dean’s calloused hands.

Dean chuckled, “Don’t worry, baby boy.  I’m gonna take care of you; give you what you need.”  And with that, Dean pushed up and backed out of the Impala.  He stood outside the back door as he tucked himself back in and zipped up.  Sam tracked every motion as he sat up.  “Come on, Sammy.  Let’s get back to the motel.”

The brothers got in the front seat of the Impala and Dean pulled back out on the road.  As it turned out, they were only about 5 minutes from the motel.  They quickly parked and headed toward their room.

Sam entered first, Dean following with their duffels.  He dropped the bags on the floor and turned to his little brother. Sam’s breath caught at the predatory look on his brother’s face.  

Dean removed his leather jacket, hanging it over the back of a chair, then took the four steps across the room slowly and deliberately.  He circled around Sam coming to a stop just behind his right shoulder.  Sam started at the sound of his brother’s gravely tone against his ear, “Time for your next gift, Sammy.”  A shiver ran down Sam’s spine ending in a tingle that spread through his groin.

Dean’s hands came around and began unbuttoning Sam’s flannel.  He took his time putting each button through its eyelet, then slowly slid the material down Sam’s long arms.  “Up, baby boy,” Dean said, tapping his brother’s biceps.  Sam swallowed thickly as he obeyed. “Good boy,” Dean praised as he pulled the t-shirt over Sam’s head, leaving Sam naked from the waist up.  

Dean took Sam’s hand and led him to the bed, turning him around and sitting him down.  Sam watched as his big brother knelt in front of him and began untying his shoes, loosening the laces then lifting first his right foot then the left to remove them.  Dean peeled off each sock and placed a kiss to the instep of Sam’s long foot as he bared it.

Dean stood and pulled Sam to his feet before sitting down on the bed himself.  Dean’s face was at eye level with Sam’s belt as he reached for and removed it.  He slid the leather out of the loops and set it behind him on the bed.  Dean looked up into Sam’s face as he undid the button and unzipped Sam’s fly.  He slipped his hands into Sam’s boxers and caressed the ridge of his little brother’s hipbone with a calloused thumb.  Sam shuddered, his breath coming to his lungs in quick pulls, his cock already half hard.  He could feel every nerve ending tingling in his skin as his brother drew out the task of getting him naked.  Dean pressed a kiss into Sam’s navel as he pushed both his jeans and boxers down Sam’s long, long legs, then he sat back on the bed.

“Alright, little brother.  It’s time,” Dean said, patting his lap.

Sam lay carefully across Dean’s lap.  His dick hung between his brother’s legs and rubbed gently against the denim of one strong thigh.  His long legs stretched behind him and his head hung down, bare ass in the air.  The position left him feeling completely vulnerable, and being at his brother’s mercy was so much hotter than he’d thought it would be.

Dean adjusted his thighs, leaving Sam’s hardening cock with no hope of finding friction.  His calloused hand came to rest on the perfectly rounded curve of Sam’s ass caressing the smooth skin there.  “Ready, Sammy?  Count them out for me, baby boy.”

“Yessir,” Sam answered and fuck if that didn’t make Dean’s dick twitch.

Dean squeezed the firm flesh of Sam’s left cheek then drew his hand back.  It came down with a resounding smack against the honeyed skin.

“Ah!” Sam cried out.  Pleasure spread out from the sting on his sensitive skin.  

“Count, Sammy,” Dean reminded him, bringing his calloused hand back down against the other cheek.

“Mmph…two!” Sam called out.  He squirmed on Dean’s lap as the prickling spread across his skin.  Dean watched as two bright pink hand prints appeared on the pale globes of Sam’s pert ass. 

“Hold still,” Dean commanded, raising his hand to deliver 5 more quick swats to Sam’s left cheek.

“Ah! Three, four, five, six, seven! Oh! Mmmm!” Sam was already finding it difficult to focus on the counting as the sweet pain bloomed through his ass.  His cock was now hard and he wanted so badly to rub himself on his brother’s muscled thigh. 

He was pulled from that thought as five more smacks rained down on his right cheek.  He counted aloud, as his cock twitched and began to leak.

Sam continued to count as Dean alternated whacks to his left and right ass cheeks.  With every blow Sam’s painfully hard dick pulsed out more precum.  His nerve endings were buzzing with the mix of pain and pleasure humming through his skin.  He knew his ass had to be glowing red and that thought made him moan out long and loud.

“Dean, Dean!  Please, please, sir.  I…I need…I need…Ah!” Sam was cut off as a particularly prickling crack was delivered across his hole to both cheeks.  “God, Dean.  Please!”  His ass burned and his cock throbbed and ached, he was a wreck.  He wasn’t even sure what it was he was begging for now, he just _needed_.  He heard a click and then a squelching sound above him.  Then felt a blunt finger at his hole.

His words in the bookstore came back to him, “ _Want you to stick a finger in my ass and keep spanking me.  Think you could make me cum like that, De?”_ Oh, God, Dean was really going to-

“Alright, Sammy.  Such a good boy, gonna give you what you need, little brother.”  Dean’s finger pushed into Sam up to the knuckle and then the rest of the way in as Sam took a deep breath, relaxing to allow his brother entrance.  

“Oohhh, God, Deeannn,” Sam moaned out, pushing back into his brother’s finger.  The sting in his ass cheeks and the slight stretch of his brother’s finger inside him was nearly too much, and he knew Dean wasn’t finished yet.

Dean delivered three more solid strikes to Sam’s already red ass.  Sam writhed in his lap, alternately pushing back into Dean’s finger and wincing forward from the unceasing spanking of his stinging skin.  He’d long since lost the ability to count and he could feel his orgasm building, feel his balls tightening, drawing up.  

As if reading his thoughts, his brother’s voice broke through his fog, “You better not come before I tell you, little brother.”  Sam bit his lip and fought his body, forcing his brain to provide any image that would stave off the orgasm that threatened to rip through his body.

“Good boy,” Dean praised him.  Sam felt his brother lean over him and saw Dean placing his own folded t-shirt on the floor under him.  Dean sat up and returned to spanking Sam’s red ass with one hand while his finger began moving inside him.

Sam’s body shook with his effort to hold himself back.  It was all too much, sensory overload as Dean continued to smack his raw red skin and fuck his finger in and out of his hole.  He groaned in blissful agony as Dean cruelly pressed into his prostate with the next blow.

“Oh, G-god.  D-Deannn, please.  _Pleease!_   I…please sir, please.  I can’t.  I can’t.  I need to come, please.  Please can I come for you, sir?  Please?!”

Dean knew Sam couldn’t hold back much more.  “Almost, baby boy.  Been so good, so good for big brother.  Just got one left.  Gonna give you one to grow on, Sammy.”  He reached behind him for Sam’s belt and as he delivered the last blow, he said simply, “Come.”

Sam distantly registered Dean’s permission to come as the crack of the belt across his ass came at the same time that Dean’s finger pressed relentlessly into his prostate.

Sam screamed out his brother’s name as he shot hot ribbons onto the t-shirt Dean had placed below him.  His body shook as he continued to come, pouring out spurt after spurt until it felt like his very spine was coming out his dick.  His vision whited out and, as Sam felt the last waves of the most intense orgasm he could remember, he collapsed completely onto his brother’s lap.

Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to the flaming red skin of Sam’s ass.  The flesh was hot under his lips and he started to feel the smallest twinge of guilt when he heard Sam’s voice, raw and fucked out, “Thank…thank you, Dean.  Perfect.  Thank you.”   
  
[Pt 5 Take What's Yours](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/6751.html)  



End file.
